


Consolation Prize

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is bored and lonely, and Ray is stupidly sweet when no one's looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

“Ray? You in here?” 

Gavin peered around the corner into the living room. He heard clicking and quiet muttering. Heading over to the couch, leaning on the back and looking over it. Ray was on his back, DS in his hands, and of course he had ear buds in. He glanced up at Gavin, plucking one of the buds out. 

“Bored already?” he asked. Gavin put on his best pout. 

“Jackie ran me off. Guess I already annoyed her.” He sighed dramatically, slouching far enough down to rest his head on his folded arms. “Why's Geoff gotta take Michael AND Ryan with him?” 

“Needed a lot of bang, I guess.” Ray shrugged. He made a few more clicks on his game, then closed the DS and set it on the floor. “Still got me, right?” 

Gavin grinned and nodded. He rounded the couch and flopped out by Ray. They quickly became a tangle of long limbs, Gavin cooing softly once he settled in. One hand slid under Ray's shirt, playing with the dark line of hair tailing down from his navel. 

“We need to go out sometime,” Gavin said almost dreamily. Ray snorted. 

“Just order pizza, s'good enough for me.” He nuzzled into Gavin's hair, lightly scratching at his back through his shirt. 

“What about the cinema? Somethin like that.” 

“Geoff's got a big ass TV, can watch something on there.” 

Gavin made an exasperated noise. Ray could be so simple sometimes. Now and then it was nice, him being really low maintenance and everything. It meant spending time together was easy and could be spontaneous. Sometimes, though, that was really, really boring. He pushed himself up, hand sliding up to rest on his chest. 

“Don't be such a tit,” he said. 

“What?” Ray grinned, his lazy dark eyes sparkling a bit. “I don't really care, long as we spend time together.” 

Gavin felt his face heat up, lips pursing as Ray mussed his hair. 

“You're stupid,” he muttered. 

Leaning close, he kissed Ray softly. Stubble scratched at his face as the contact lingered, and he chuckled when their lips parted. All of his partners had particular ways of kissing. Michael's lips and face were incredibly soft, but he kissed so enthusiastically it always left Gavin breathless in a whirl of lips, tongue, and hands all over him. Ray was lazy and slow, dragging out every second and usually touching whatever he could reach. Geoff was methodical, and always tasted like expensive alcohol. Ryan...Ryan was something else entirely. 

Nibbling on Ray's lower lip, Gavin cooed and shifted to lay on top of him. Ray shifted, hands resting on Gavin's back as they both relaxed a bit more. 

“Know who you do need to go out with again?” Ray said after a minute. 

“Who?” 

“Geoff.” 

“What with the boss? We went out a week ago.” 

“No, that was everyone.” Ray lightly pushed at his head. “Duh. You just sat by him and you two made googoo eyes at each other for an hour.” 

“Oh right..” 

Gavin tried to remember the last time he and Geoff had had any alone time. They had quickies now and then, sure. Everyone complained about Gavin's insatiable sexual needs, but were still eager as hell to be balls deep in him. Geoff was fond of playful wrestling and wall pinning, but he was also just a lot of fun to talk to. 

“When was the last time you guys went out?” Ray asked. 

“Ah...before the...no..” Gavin screwed up his mouth a bit in thought. “Wow..it has been a while.” 

“Ask him out when they get back. You guys need some time together.” 

“Well yeah but...you know how the guys are when they get back in.” 

Ray snorted. They had a sort of ritual when they got back from a job. Geoff liked to get drunk, plain and simple. The Vagabond liked to be alone for a while, then have a couple passionate rounds of sex. Michael really, really liked to have very loud, very rough sex. Usually several rounds of it. Gavin enjoyed it, but it took up a lot of time and usually left him exhausted for hours afterward. 

“Tell you what. I'll take care of Michael and Ryan,” Ray said, then grinned. “Might get lucky and get them at the same time.” 

Gavin sat up and looked at him. 

“Yeah? You'd do that?” 

“Sure. Ryan owes me a good fucking anyway, got interrupted last time and I had to finish myself off.” 

“Ouch..” 

“Yeah, so.” He smiled, rubbing at his back slowly. “Go hang with Geoff, maybe have some drunk sex with him.” 

“You're the best, Ray.” 

Gavin kissed him, cooing and arching under his hands. Once more he nibbled at his lips and pressed down against Ray. He pushed his shirt up, fingers smoothing over his chest and belly slowly. 

“Heh. You want some of this?” Ray said.

“Well, gotta repay you somehow for bein so sweet, yeah?” 

“Ain't gonna argue.”


End file.
